magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
The Guardian, the Witch, and the Angel
The Guardian, the Witch, and the Angel è un articolo scritto da Doug Beyer e pubblicato sul sito della Wizard of the Coast il 21 marzo 2012 nella rubrica Savor the Flavor. Narra della Tomba Infernale su Innistrad e racconta parte della storia di Liliana Vess. The Guardian, the Witch, and the Angel Disarmati. Sfiduciati. Morenti. La gente di Innistrad è in difficoltà. Con il suo protettore, l'arcangelo Avacyn, intrappolata nella Tomba Infernale, la Chiesa di Avacyn non ha modo di combattere. L'umanità sta per morire. I vampiri, i lupi mannari, i ghoul, e le altre mostruosità del piano non hanno intenzione di dare tregua all'umanità. Se nulla dovesse cambiare l'umanità perderà per sempre e le peggiori paure di Sorin di un mondo senza esseri umani saranno reali. Il problema è che il luogo dove si trova Avacyn è sconosciuto agli esseri umani. Essa risiede all'interno della santa reliquia della luna d'argento, la grande Tomba Infernale che si trova nella Cattedrale di Thraben, ma la Chiesa ha mantenuto il suo destino con un terribile segreto. Oggi impareremo come una catara si è trovata carica di un dovere che la metterà contro una planeswalker. Vedremo come una missione ossessiva possa mettere in pericolo la battaglia nell'anima di quel planeswalker. 'Thalia's Rapid Rise' Thalia era una dei catari più promettenti di Gavony. Come giovane inquisitrice, soldato e cacciatrice di vampiri, ha dimostrato il suo valore dopo l'uscita dall'accademia di Elgaud. Era un'eccellente spadaccina, sconfisse vampiri anziani di diverse linee di sangue guadagnandosi una reputazione di astuzia sul campo di battaglia, il tutto in pochi mesi dopo la sua assunzione tra i catari. Ma era l'anima ostentatamente cara che la distingueva e le fece guadagnare un posto tra le classi di elite di Thraben. Quando era solo al suo secondo anno nella cattedrale, attirò l'attenzione di un uomo chiamato Lothar, il cosiddetto Guardiano di Thraben, un soldato venerato che guidava una forza di protettori d'elite a servizio del Lunarca. Lothar osservò Thalia caricare un intero branco di mannari di Krallenhorde per salvare un solo vecchio e fu impressionato dal suo valore altruistico. La giovane aveva combattuto e rischiato tutto per un'unica anima innocente e Lothar la rese parte dei suoi tutori d'élite quel giorno stesso. Presto divenne il secondo comandante di Lothar, aiutandolo a difendere la Città Grande di Thraben. Come mano destra di Lothar, Thalia apprese sulla Tomba Infernale, il grande obelisco d'argento nel cortile della cattedrale. La Tomba era una santa reliquia protetta della Chiesa Avaciniana, ma non le venne rivelato il suo segreto: l'arcangelo Avacyn scomparso era stata imprigionata al suo interno. 'The Risks of Release' Il ruolo e lo scopo della Tomba Infernale erano noti solo al lunarca, Mikaeus e ad alcuni dei suoi più affezionati vescovi. Per rendere il mondo sicuro dal tipo di demone, la protettrice Avacyn aveva usato la Tomba per limitare i potenti e ricorrenti demoni che non poteva uccidere. Ma la Tomba divenne anche l'annullamento dell'angelo. Il demone più anziano Griselbrand sfidò Avacyn a un duello, sbarcando con coraggio sulla Tomba stessa, proprio nel centro del cortile della Cattedrale di Thraben. Angelo e demone combatterono osservati dal Lunarca e i suoi funzionari più alti, la loro battaglia titanica infuriò per giorni. Alla fine Avacyn raccolse la sua forza residua e convocò l'incantesimo vincolante per guidare Griselbrand nella prigione d'argento una volta per tutte. Griselbrand però ingannò Avacyn, pugnalandola al cuore con la sua lancia ed estendendo su di lei il suo incantesimo vincolante. Sia il demone che l'angelo ferito caddero nella Tomba Infernale, immergendo Innistrad in un momento di oscurità. Con Avacyn sparita, il potere della magia sacra diminuì. Mentre Thalia aveva testimoniato in prima persona, nell'assenza di Avacyn, i mali del mondo si levarono per attaccare l'umanità. Mikaeus si confrontò con ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare dopo l'imprigionamento di Avacyn. Avrebbe dovuto lavorare con la magia per distruggere la prigione d'argento, potenzialmente liberando Avacyn? La Tomba contiene la salvatrice del mondo, ma anche Griselbrand e altri demoni orribili che Avacyn aveva intrappolato nel corso degli anni. Distruggere la Tomba libererebbe Avacyn, ma darebbe la libererà anche a tutti quei demoni. Peggio di questo, il cuore di Avacyn era stato trafitto mentre cadeva nella prigione d'argento. All'interno del mondo senza tempo della Tomba, la magia del manufatto la legava in una specie di stasi tenendola in vita, altrimenti sarebbe morta per via della sua ferita. Se Mikaeus trovasse un modo per rompere la Tomba, potrebbe completare il tradimento di Griselbrand e lasciare che Avacyn sia distrutta per sempre. La decisione è stata presa e la natura del gigante d'argento è rimasta nascosta. Mikaeus non ha nemmeno informato il suo capitano della guardia, Lothar, che l'angelo della speranza risiedeva nell'obelisco santo: ha solo detto a Lothar di proteggerlo con la sua vita. Lothar trasmise a Thalia questo dovere. Non capiva cosa c'era dentro: sapeva solo che la Tomba Infernale doveva essere protetta dagli artigli del male a tutti i costi. Thalia fece lo stesso giuramento di Lothar: pena la morte, non avrebbe mai permesso che la Tomba venisse danneggiata. Poi vennero le orde della morte. 'The Siege of Thraben' Geralf e Gisa, fratello e sorella a capo di orde di zombie, assediarono la città di Thraben con il loro esercito, ciascuno sperando di superare l'altro nella loro feroce rivalità tra fratelli, spedendo onde di creature ignote sulla città santa. Centinaia di civili sono caduti nella difesa di Thraben. In definitiva, Thalia elaborò un piano, raccogliendo la paglia dai tetti intorno a Thraben per creare una trappola per le orde di non morti. Bruciò i ghoul intrappolandoli in un grande cerchio di fuoco prima che potessero penetrare nel santuario interno della Cattedrale di Thraben. Ma non fu in grado di salvare la vita del suo caro superiore. Tormentato da strane voci malvagie durante la battaglia, Lothar si gettò da una delle alte mura di Thraben andando incontro alla morte. Il Lunarca Mikaeus sarebbe stato quello che avrebbe promosso Thalia per concederle il titolo di Guardiano di Thraben. Ma anche il Lunarca venne ucciso nell'assalto di Gisa e Geralf. La morte del Lunarca sarebbe stata una brutta notizia per le quattro provincie e un altro colpo alla percezione dell'efficacia della Chiesa. Mikaeus venne quindi sepolto in segreto, sotto la cattedrale. E seppellito con Mikaeus era il segreto della prigionia di Avacyn all'interno della Tomba Infernale. Thalia si è occupata dei guardiani elitari di Thraben, diventando il Guardiano di Thraben al posto del suo predecessore. Divenne l'unico essere umano che aveva il dovere di mantenere la Tomba sicura e, a sua insaputa, di tenere Avacyn sigillata all'interno della Tomba. Potrebbe anche essere stata in grado di rompere la Tomba stessa se avesse avuto la conoscenza e l'inclinazione a farlo. Potrebbe anche essere stata quella con abbastanza coraggio per affrontare le creature demoniache che ne sarebbero uscite. Ma lei aveva fatto una promessa al suo vecchio amico Lothar e al Lunarca. Ha mantenuto la Tomba Infernale e la sua promessa, intatta. La sua protezione non durò a lungo. 'Deathmage on a Mission' Ora ci rivolgiamo ad un'altra donna che giocherà un ruolo nel capitolo finale di Innistrad: Liliana Vess, la cui ricerca l'ha portata su Innistrad. Molto tempo prima, Liliana ha promesso la sua anima a quattro potenti demoni in cambio di una giovinezza eterna e un comando straordinario sulla magia della morte. Ma anche se gode dei vantaggi di quell'offerta oscura, Liliana non è una persona che paga i debiti. Credendo che uccidere quei demoni la donerà la libererà dal debito dell'anima, ha iniziato una missione di distruzione in molti piani. Ha già ucciso Kothophed, il primo dei quattro demoni a cui doveva la sua anima. Ma ciò non le ha portato pace. Lei vede ancora i segni che si accendono sul suo corpo quando usa la magia, i termini rovinosi del suo contratto che sono incisi direttamente sulla sua pelle. E la potenza oscura dell'arma che detiene, il Il Velo di Catena, la tenta con un potere sempre più grande, più lo usa. Spera che l'uccisione del successivo nella sua lista migliorerà il suo destino. Sa che il demone Griselbrand risiede da qualche parte sul piano di Innistrad. E la sua ricerca sta avvicinandosi alla fine. Con l'intimidazione, la persuasione e la minaccia diretta della morte, ha raccolto gli indizi di cui aveva bisogno per raggiungere la sua destinazione. Nella provincia di Stensia ha sconvolto i diavoli mentre cercava informazioni intorno a Fauci di Cenere. Alla fine si fece strada fino a un demone minore, ma il demone si infuriò e rise dei suoi tentativi di intimidazione. Ma Liliana ottenne quello che voleva quando il demone si vantò del culto umano. Liliana aveva un nuovo passo da perseguire. Viaggiò da Stensia alla provincia di Nephalia, dove ha ascoltato i pettegolezzi sui demoni democratici nei comuni di Havengul e Selhoff. Le sue indagini l'hanno portata a un nome e un luogo: il Culto Skirsdag e la città di Thraben. Ma Liliana ha un altro ostacolo da affrontare: il planeswalker Garruk, che ha maledetto con il Velo. Mentre lei è sulle tracce di Griselbrand, Garruk è sulle sue, e l'afflizione con il mana nero ha reso solo il massiccio cacciatore ancora più implacabile. Liliana deve farsi strada fino a Thraben per scoprire di più sul Culto di Skirsdag, nella speranza che qualcuno conosca la posizione del demone. Nel frattempo comincia a maturare dubbi sull'uso del Velo per potenziare la magia della morte. La sua insistenza sta crescendo. Ma non è certa che sia in grado di sconfiggere Garruk senza il potere del manufatto, e il cacciatore maledetto la segue instancabilmente. Dovrà evitarlo o quanto meno scavalcarlo se non può e tutto per il privilegio di affrontare Griselbrand, il simbolo di Innistrad del potere malvagio. 'Collision in the Cathedral' Queste due donne single presto si incontreranno. Thalia, la donna che ha giurato di proteggere Thraben, che non permetterebbe a nessuno di danneggiare la reliquia santa nel cuore della sua città, affronterà Liliana, la donna decisa a cacciare Griselbrand, che non avrebbe mai permesso a un soldato di mettersi tra lei e le sue ambizioni. E mentre si scontrano, il destino di Avacyn sarà scoperto. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web